An NFC (Near Field Communication) device is an example of a communications device that communicates via inductive coupling. NFC is a short-range wireless technology that allows communication between NFC enabled objects over a distance of less than 10 cm. NFC is based on Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) standards. It is a technology that is designed to make an easier and more convenient world for us, enhancing the way we make transactions, exchange content and connect devices. The NFC tags one might see or create include contacts, URLs, map locations, text and much more.
An “NFC Device” in reader mode behaves like a simple contactless card reader. It initiates communication by generating a magnetic field and then sending a command to the target. The target responds to the interrogator by retro-reflecting the incident wave. The specificity of NFC operating modes is that the target can be not only a tag or a contactless card, but also an “NFC Device” that behaves like a contactless card (in card emulation mode). Usages of reader mode, for example, include information reading, when “NFC Devices” is used to read data by waving it in front of electronic labels available on streets, bus stops, sightseeing monuments, ad banners, parcels, products or on business cards (vCard). But there are many other possible use cases.
Because an “NFC Device” is very useful, there are strong motivations for enhancing its performance.